The Binding of Isaac: TVAG
by Mr. 86
Summary: The story of the little boy named Isaac and his fight to stay alive, told by Mr. 86 and inspired by the many, many fan theories that abound. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**The Binding of Isaac**

A Transcription of a Very Awesome Game

by Mr. 86

* * *

><p>Hey there, people. Mr. 86 here, with another fanfic that I'll probably never finish, but whatever. Anyway, I wrote this because I realized that the Binding of Isaac section is too small and has entries fom only one person. Thus, I wanted to help out, since I had my own ideas. Inb4 Wrath of the Lamb players start posting. Enjoy.<p>

The Binding of Isaac is owned by Edmund McMillen and probably Florian Himsl too. Woot yar.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_"Isaac and his mother lived alone in a small house on a hill. Isaac kept to himself, drawing pictures and playing with his toys as his mom watched Christian broadcasts on the television. Life was simple, and they were both happy. That was, until the day Isaac's mom heard a voice from above..."_

Oh, how he wished it was that simple. How he wished it could've stayed that simple. Sure, his own mother thought she had to kill him, but at least it was somewhat obvious what was going on. But now... now he didn't know what to believe anymore. It was like all of his preconceptions, everything he thought he could believe was true, was taken away in an instant.

Isaac had thought, at first, that his mom had simply lost her mind a long time ago, and that taking away his toys and locking him naked in his room was just an extension of that. But when she grabbed a butcher's knife and stormed into his room, ready to kill her own son in cold blood under supposed instructions from God, things steadily became clearer to Isaac that it was something much, much more sinister than that. And when he found himself in his current situation, the horrible thoughts and repressed memories had come flooding back. He was going to die here, in this horrible place, and the worst part of it was that everything he had done to try to stop it would be in vain.

Isaac retreated into his mind, thinking hard. _How did I get into this situation?_ He repeated to himself. _What happened to me to cause this? ...what did I do wrong?_ Isaac had trouble remembering. How long had he been down there? Days? Weeks? Regardless, he thought back as far as he could, to the day he'd jumped down into the basement to escape his mother's wrath. The day he discovered the strange properties of his own tears. The day he learned the true meaning of terror.

The day he met these... these _things_... for the first time.

* * *

><p>The prologue was pretty short, but I promise the next pieces will all be longer. Chapter 1 will be up as soon as it's done.<p> 


	2. Isaac vs the Pacer

**The Binding of Isaac**

A Transcription of a Very Awesome Game

by Mr. 86

* * *

><p>Well, Wrath of the Lamb came out only a little while ago and it's already been totally mined dry, so I guess it's time to continue this thing. I wrote this chapter a little while back, but I was waiting for the right time to post it. Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Isaac vs. the Pacer<br>**

He'd woken up the way one might expect: Hungry, freezing and terrified. His head was pounding, still sore from the impact of having jumped down a foreboding hole. Isaac looked around to get his bearings, then looked straight up. The trap door was shut, and as such, the entire room was nearly pitch-dark. Obviously, his mother hadn't followed him, but some part of him knew that she wouldn't be deterred for long.

Isaac was about to breathe a sigh of relief, which would've been short-lived anyway, when he suddenly heard hissing and moaning noises echoing through a crude wooden door to the south. "Is... is anyone there?" Isaac called out. He was afraid to find out, but he had no choice, so with a heavy gulp, he opened the door and walked through.

Unfortunately, his fears were well-founded. As if grabbed by some mysterious force, the door abruptly slammed behind him. A small child, no bigger than Isaac, shambled slowly around the room, making a low, throaty mumbling.

"Huhhhhh..." it growled, accompanying the noise with occasional chuckling and a disconcerting grin. Isaac was a bit frightened, but he decided to try anyway. "Hello," he whispered. "I'm Isaac. What's your name?" He thought perhaps it might be friendly.

He could not have been more wrong.

"I... saac..." it mumbled. "Iiiiii... saaaaaaaaaaac..." It repeated his name over and over to itself, then started laughing wildly, still in that deep, gravelly voice. As it did so, Isaac watched in horror as it suddenly began sobbing and bleeding from its eyes.

"Isaac! Isaac isaac isaac! Isaaaaaaaac!" It started walking toward Isaac, still laughing. Or crying. It was hard to tell exactly which. In panicked response, Isaac ran away from it, and as he did, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. The other child gave chase, its moaning rapidly transforming into an angry, desperate roar.

_What am I doing? _Isaac thought to himself. _I don't want to be here! I want to go home!_ Finally, the tears that had worked their way to the surface released themselves all at once.

"GO AWAY!" Isaac screamed at the creature in front of him. To his great surprise, his tears didn't just drip to the floor. Instead, they flew off of his face and went flying toward it like salty wet projectiles. The Pacer was knocked prone by the shock, and the final tear hit it directly in the face. It fell to the ground, utterly defeated, and died instantly in a cloud of red mist.

Isaac was rendered speechless, still in complete shock and disbelief at what he'd just seen. More questions flooded into his head. Where did this child come from? What was it doing down here? Why did it look so much like him? Did his mother know it was here? Why had she never told him? Did she put it here? And the worst question of all: What did _it_ do wrong, to deserve being imprisoned down here in this dank, frightening abyss?

Isaac had a gut-wrenching feeling that he wasn't going to like the answers.

* * *

><p>I know I said I was going to post this as soon as it was done, but this was a better idea. I have some very big plans for how this story is going to go, so stay tuned. Just not for too long. Your brain might melt or something.<p> 


End file.
